


Hot Streak

by purple_bookcover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casino AU, Choking, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube, card shark, card shark kenma, dealer kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Kuroo knows Kenma is cheating as he wins hand after hand against the house. When Kenma tries to take his illicit gambling wins and run, card dealer Kuroo chases after him. The pursuit of the card shark turns hot and heavy when Kuroo catches Kenma and pins him against the wall.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Hot Streak

“Another flush,” Kuroo said. 

The man at the poker table shrugged, his neutral smile unwavering. He said nothing as Kuroo pushed chips toward him, even when their fingers brushed together, even when their eyes met, the challenge plain in both gazes. 

Kenma. That was his name, a name Kuroo had been instructed to remember, a name repeated in every back room of every casino in this city. Kenma. A problem player. Came in, cleaned out the house and left as quietly as he’d arrived. 

“You’re on a hot streak, sir,” Kuroo said as he shuffled the cards for the next deal.

“Am I?” Kenma drawled. He played with a lock of bleached blonde hair as though the poker game was the most boring thing he could be doing. 

Kuroo didn’t believe it. Not for a second. He knew bullshit when he saw it and this guy was absolutely full of bullshit. He wore a baggy sweatshirt. Half his hair was in a messy bun, the other half spilling out to frame his face. His expression never changed, even on the rare occasions when he lost. 

But his hands were never still. 

When Kuroo dealt, Kenma scooped up his cards, just like the other players. Yet there was something in the quick, deft motions of his hands, the way he shuffled idly. Perhaps he was just fidgeting, but after the improbable lucky streak, Kuroo doubted it. No, this guy had cards somewhere. He was cheating, Kuroo just wasn’t sure how. 

He never quite figured it out. Maybe Kuroo made his suspicions too plain. After the next win, Kenma gathered up his chips in a little purse and left. 

Kuroo was still on the clock, but he abandoned his table as soon as he cleared out the rest of the players. He wove through the casino, searching for Kenma. He wasn’t easy to locate. Clearly, he knew he’d just barely gotten away with something and was making his escape while he still could.

Kuroo caught a flicker of movement near one of the emergency exits. Not a door most patrons used, but this was no ordinary patron, clearly. 

Kuroo chased after him, bolting for the door, reaching it just as it clicked shut. When he threw it open, he spotted Kenma at the far end of the hall.

They both froze. Surprise softened Kenma’s face. Then he narrowed his eyes and turned. 

Kuroo started sprinting a second before Kenma did. He rushed down the narrow hall, leaving the noise and lights and bustle of the casino far behind as the emergency exit closed. He lost sight of Kenma around a corner and hurried to follow.

The speed with which he rounded that corner nearly cost him. Kuroo just had time to yelp and duck as something flew overhead. He didn’t pause to wonder about it, simply lunged forward. Kenma had apparently stopped in order to hurl the projectile at Kuroo when he rounded the turn. That put him in Kuroo’s reach. 

Kuroo hurtled forward. His momentum carried both of them into the wall. Kuroo heard an “oof” under him as Kenma hit the wall. He struggled, but Kuroo wrangled his arms over his head and pinned him in place. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kenma said, glaring up at Kuroo. 

“Kenma Kozume,” Kuroo said. “Don’t think we don’t know who you are. I marked you the second you showed up at my table. Just couldn’t help yourself could you?”

Kenma didn’t reply, eyes smoldering, lips pressing together. The heat of that gaze trickled down Kuroo’s throat and into his belly. He kept one hand on Kenma’s wrists, trapping his arms over his head, then put the other hand on Kenma’s throat. He didn’t apply pressure – not yet – but the threat was clear. 

“I don’t know how you did it,” Kuroo said, “but I know you were cheating.” 

“Maybe I just got lucky,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo smirked. “Six flushes? No one’s that lucky.”

Kenma licked his lips, perhaps just nervousness, given the precarious position he was in, but there was something lewd about the way that tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “I am.”

“Apparently you’re not,” Kuroo said. He applied just a fraction of pressure to the hand at Kenma’s throat. “Looks like your luck ran out.” 

Kenma’s eyes could have cut diamonds then, so sharp and bright as he fixed Kuroo with that devious look. “I’d argue to the contrary.” 

Kuroo paused, lips parting of their own accord. Kenma smiled at his surprise. That tongue poked out again, tracing Kenma’s upper lip in a slow, deliberate arc. Kuroo’s stomach grumbled audibly at the sight, as though he hadn’t eaten in days, _years_. 

He leaned in, nosing through Kenma’s hair until he reached his ear. Kuroo let his breath brush hot against Kenma’s skin. The elusive card shark smelled like peppermint leaves, sweet and sharp. 

“Well,” Kenma said, breath a bit raspy, “are you just going to smell me or are you going to fuck me?”

Kuroo nearly choked at that, even thought it was his hand on Kenma’s throat.

Kenma huffed a bitter laugh. Kuroo felt his thigh come up, rubbing against Kuroo’s obvious excitement. 

“You’re easy to cheat,” Kenma said, “when you’re so obvious about everything. I barely needed to do anything, to be honest.” 

Kuroo should have been mad about that, but Kenma’s thigh was rubbing against him, way more enticing than a mere leg should have been. He tried to respond, but all that emerged was a groan as he pushed his hips into the pressure. 

The motion made Kuroo tighten his hand on Kenma’s throat, but the little shit still managed to chuckle at him. 

“So easy,” Kenma said. His voice was thin from the reduced airflow, but no less biting for that. Kuroo shivered from the sting of it quivering through his body. 

Kuroo jerked back, suddenly urgent. His hands were trembling when he plucked at Kenma’s belt, then the button and zipper on his slacks. Kenma didn’t help, just stood there smiling, still wearing that unreadable poker face. 

Kuroo didn’t care. He shoved Kenma’s pants down, exposing his hard cock, getting it in his hand to stroke up and down. That got a little inhale, but nothing more. God, this guy really was stone cold. Yet he made Kuroo burn so hot he could hardly bear it. Kuroo’s own cock strained against his pants, even as he went on pumping Kenma. 

Kenma moved Kuroo’s hand off him and mercifully got Kuroo’s cock free. His devious fingers worked up and down. It was a simple motion. It shouldn’t have been anything special. But there was something about the way Kenma’s hand moved, the way his fingers tensed and tightened as he stroked, that had Kuroo bracing against the wall and panting for breath. 

He whimpered when Kenma released him. Then the little devil turned around, putting his back to Kuroo, pressing his ass against Kuroo’s cock. He shifted his hips to grind against Kuroo, drawing out a rasp with every motion. 

Kuroo was still bracing against the wall with one hand. He let go, dropping to his knees, grabbing Kenma’s ass as he licked up his thighs, messy and wet as he slicked up the space between his legs. Kuroo flicked his tongue out briefly, teasing Kenma’s balls, tracing higher to prod at his rim. Finally, Kenma shuddered, the sensation rippling through Kuroo as well. His moan was a sweet, high shiver as Kuroo went on licking. 

Kuroo lost track of his purpose. He had to shift back down to Kenma’s thighs to lick them slick all over again. 

“Get on with it,” Kenma said, voice haggard with need. 

Kuroo surged back to his feet, angling his cock between Kenma’s thighs. Even with all the licking, it burned when Kuroo pushed. Still, Kenma clenched him tight, bucking back against Kuroo. Kuroo held his hips, dragging backward to grind against Kenma. 

“Choke me,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo’s cock twitched, even hugged between Kenma’s thighs. He shifted a hand upward, finding that supple, thin throat, getting his fingers around it. Kenma moaned at even that slight pressure and Kuroo tightened his hold. 

At the same time, he kept thrusting against Kenma, slapping against his ass with every push, pinning a hip against him. The friction burned, building the heat already pooling in Kuroo’s gut as he slid along Kenma’s thighs. 

Sometimes, their cocks would rub together or Kuroo would grind against all that sensitive territory between thigh and cock. Each time Kenma groaned and pressed back, increasing the friction. 

The groans were getting quieter now, ragged and shredded as less air managed to squeeze out of Kenma’s throat. Kuroo knew he could go harder, but this was all so sudden and so frantic. He could only guess at Kenma’s response, jerking hips and breathy moans standing in for all the negotiation that might have ordinarily been necessary for this. 

Then one final word burst from Kenma’s throat. “ _Harder_.” 

Kuroo tightened his hand and bucked so hard Kenma’s body beat against the wall. He was gone now, lost in the feel of those thighs clenching him tight, the rasp of thin breaths, the nails cutting crescents into his hand as Kenma clawed at him. 

Kuroo got his mouth on the back of Kenma’s neck, nipping at the rare bit of skin left unattended. Kenma’s hand was fumbling around lower. He was stroking himself. Kuroo realized it when his cock brushed against Kenma’s hand. 

Kenma shifted so he could pump both of them at once. Kuroo got lost in the tangle of limbs and sensations and breaths. It seemed like there were too many hands at work to account for just the two of them, but it made no difference then. Kuroo’s eyes were shut tight, spots of color bursting behind them as his whole body tensed for release. 

He shuddered as he spilled over Kenma’s hand and along his thighs, but Kuroo couldn’t stop. Kenma was still hard, still stroking himself. Kuroo focused every last bit of energy he had on gripping Kenma’s throat tight, biting marks onto the back of his neck, licking over the heated skin to cool it. He tasted goosebumps under his tongue. Despite the pressure on his throat, Kenma was moaning, loud and desperate. 

Kuroo added his free hand, helping Kenma stroke, and finally he went rigid, arching back against Kuroo. Kenma issued silent cry as his whole body trembled against Kuroo, cum splashing hot over their overlapping hands. 

They spent long minutes like that, slowly untangling, one limb easing away at a time. Even when Kuroo’s hands were off Kenma’s cock and throat, he set them on Kenma’s hips. Kuroo kissed at the marks he’d left on Kenma’s neck, replacing all the tension and sting with softness. 

Kenma was still catching his breath. He slouched back against Kuroo, letting him support his weight. 

“Consider me,” Kenma panted, “sufficiently punished for my crimes.” 

Kuroo tensed. Shit. He was supposed to be catching the card shark who’d cheated the house. His head felt light as he pondered how the encounter had changed so dramatically from what he’d intended. 

“You know you can’t come back here,” Kuroo said. “I can’t let you cheat us again.”

Kenma laughed against him. “There are other casinos and other card dealers. Though I don’t suspect they’ll be as … indulgent as you.” 

Kuroo’s exhausted body attempted to stir at that. It was almost painful, but it made it clear what he had to do. He turned Kenma around, brushing the fingers of his one clean hand along Kenma’s cheek. 

“I want to see you again,” Kuroo said. 

Kenma smirked, that sharp gaze returning. He rubbed a finger along Kuroo’s parted lips.

“Perhaps,” he said, “if you play your cards right.” 

He slipped out of Kuroo’s grasp then, shimmying his pants up, buckling his belt as he walked away. Kuroo could do little but watch him disappear down the hall, too stunned and overwhelmed by the ordeal to do more than observe as the thief slipped away. 

Only later, when he was home and stripping to get in the shower and wash off the smell of booze and cigarettes and peppermint, did he find the playing card tucked into his clothing. He flipped it over, discovering a phone number on the back. 

Kuroo smiled at the card. Beneath the number was a single phrase:

_call if you’re feeling lucky_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
